A Taste of Freedom
by Dorkfishe97
Summary: Fighting is all Kagome and InuYasha do anymore since Sesshomaru and Kikyo joined the group. Kagome decides that she has had enough and decides to get her own taste of freedom.


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I wish I did, but sadly, not all wishes come true.

* * *

A Taste of Freedom

**Kagome's POV**

InuYasha and I were fighting yet again. This wasn't surprising because lately we had been really getting into it. I think it might be because Sesshomaru had joined the group and InuYasha was stressed; or maybe it was the fact that Kikyo had joined the group and I was stressed. Either way, things in the group were not pleasant at the moment.

This particular fight seemed to be worse than the others that we had been having. We had just fought a lizard demon that had a good number of shards, and when things go messy, apparently I had done something wrong. I could never do anything right when Kikyo was around. Even the way I made Ramen was wrong now.

For the past five minutes InuYasha had been screaming in my face about how superior Kikyo was to me: as a miko and a woman. To be honest, I just tuned most of it out. It's not like I haven't heard it all before.

I had just stood there and let him get all worked up. The meaner he got, the less I would feel like a jerk for what I was about to do. My friends had gathered around due to my lack of reaction, and now they were standing around us in a loose circle. Even Sesshomaru was waiting to see what would happen.

Finally, InuYasha had to stop to breathe so he wouldn't bust a vein. He noticed how I was quietly standing with my hands crossed over my chest, not doing anything. He whimpered and backed away; his ears flat against his skull.

"Kagome?" he asked cautiously.

"InuYasha, I don't even know what to say. You have made it pretty clear what you want and just who you prefer. I'm sick of feeling like a weak, horrible person compared to Kikyo. I think that I should leave. It would be for the best."

"Are you stupid? You just can't leave wench! You wouldn't last five minutes," InuYasha scoffed. His words stabbed at my heart, only making my resolve stronger.

"InuYasha, I am tired about talking over and over again about all the reasons I've changed. We just don't work together anymore. It's only hurting everyone when we do this. We have already had this discussion plenty of times. Just take it easy and don't worry. I know what I'm doing, whether you agree with it or not."

"Kagome, you know you really don't want to leave," he tried to persuade as he started panicking. I could tell that he knew I was serious this time.

"Yes, I do InuYasha. Every time you scream at me has just made up my mind. I've been keeping my cool and thinking about this. I feel tied down, and I know that I want this, so don't hold me down."

"Okay Kagome, now you are just trying to play games with my head."

"InuYasha, I am not playing games with you! I never have and I never will. Instead of playing stupid mind games, I've been learning to just let it go when I want to scream at you or S-I-T you to hell."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean that you want to leave," he interrupted stubbornly.

"InuYasha, I really don't know how to make this any clearer. I've made up my mind about this, so please don't hold me back. I want to go."

"Do you know what? I am the leader of this group and what I say goes. You are not leaving and that is final."

InuYasha really should have kept his big mouth shut and let me go, but he didn't. He just had to go and get me pissed off.

"I can't take this!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. "For once in your freaking life will you please just listen? I'm caught up in the troubles of the entire group. Mainly it's just your issues. I'm sick of being stuck in the shadow of Kikyo. I'm never going to be good enough in your eyes, so why do I even try? I can barely breathe half the time! I'm starting to find that holding on to this hope is harder than never leaving!"

Everyone just stared at me as I stalked over to my yellow bag, scooped it up, and walked out of the clearing into the forest.

"Mama, wait!" I heard Shippou yelling. I turned around just in time to catch the orange fur ball flying towards me. Without missing a single beat I situated him in my arms, turned around, and continued walking away from everyone still staring at me in either awe or shock.

After a while of walking, I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and eventually the rest of the group emerged except for InuYasha and Kikyo. It's not a surprise that InuYasha was hiding from me. What surprised me was that Sesshomaru was leading the group toward me.

"You better not be here to hold me back," I warned as I eyed them all wearily.

"We too tire of InuYasha," was all he said. It was all he needed to say.

"Okay then, I'm glad that I'm not the only sane person here. I was starting to worry when no one else screamed at InuYasha."

Sesshomaru smirked and I continued walking. Finally, I felt free for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

A/N: Hello all of my little readers! I wrote this today in the car on my way back from a VW show. I was listening to my iPod (WOW who would have guessed?) and a song came on. I'm not going to tell you what it was because if anyone guesses it, I will love them forever. ANYWAY, this song came on and I was inspired. I wrote this entire thing in about 15 minutes. I think it's a record! So when I say down to type it, I was looking at the page going "What the hell is that?" Let's just say that it took me longer to type than to write, and I type pretty fast.

I like how this came out and I hope you do too. This one-shot could easily become a story, depending on what feedback I get. If I was to make it a story, it would be a SessXKag because those are my favorite :) So if you like this, be sure to tell me so that I might be less lazy and continue it.

I am officially plugging. I am so shameless. My best friend is currently writing a story called Bound on FictionPress, and I love it. It is an AMAZING story, and if you love me go over to my profile on FP (same username) go to my fav stories and read it. It takes her forever to update, but the wait is worth it!


End file.
